Kinky
by Six-Feet-Above
Summary: I have a dirty mind. I like Tegan and Sara. This is the resulting smut. Femslash. Quincest. BDSM. Rape fantasy. If any of that offends you, please don't read the story.


Hello :) just a smutty little oneshot with a Dom Tegan and Sub Sara. Femslash. Incest. BDSM. Rape roleplaying. If anyone that upsets, please click out of this story and have a nice day. Reviews are VERY appreciated. Only my second attempt at smut, so please don't hate me.

Sara unlocked the door to her Montreal home and walked inside. Sliding her bag off her shoulder, she locked it behind her. She put her things on the floor next to the door and made her way to the living room, intent on watching some Game of Thrones. It had been a long day, and she really needed some time to relax.

But when she walked across to the wallmounted tv and switched it on, all she was blackness, and all she smelt was chemicals.

For a moment she was disorientated before she realised what was happening. She was naked, in her bed, her attacker standing by the door. They wore a full face white mask and their body was entirely covered. Sara wanted to scream but was to scared to move.

Then they took off their mask.

Sara's heart beat slowed and her breathing steadied. It was Tegan. It was just Tegan. It was time for their little game to begin.

Tegan took off her jacket and threw it on the floor before crossing to the side of the bed. Sara wasn't restrained, not yet. Tegan thought it would be more fun if Sara was conscious when she tied her up.

Tegan reached to her pants and unzipped them. She fiddled around in her men's boxers and pulled the strap on out from the little slit in the fabric. Sara saw them and her eyes went wide.

Tegan worked the whole phallus out. It was eigh inches long and two inches thick, bigger than any strap on they'd used before. Sara swallowed, but remained silent.

"Bend over the fucking bed like a good little slut and shut the fuck up when you take it , or this is gonna be a lot more painful than it has to."

Sara moved as Tegan told her. Obeying Tegan always came with its own unique thrill. Tegan groaned when she complied, exposing herself fully.

Sara felt the strap on rub against her entrance. Not because she wasn't aroused, just because she didn't have enough time.

"Pause." Sara said. Tegan jerked away. "Can you please put on some lube babe?"

"Ofcourse." Tegan walked to the nightstand where she knew Sara kept the little translucent bottle they hardly ever needed to open. "How much should I put on?" She asked once shed taken the cap off.

"Not a lot. Just enough so it'll actually go in." Tegan nods and squeezes a small amput of the gel onto her hand, which she proceeds to rub over the toy. She walks back over to Sara.

"You good?" Tegan asks.

"Yeah. Play."

Tegan smiles, but Sara's facing the other way. She brushes the toy up Sara's slit and she moans. She's getting wet now. The teasing goes on for a moment too long and Sara nearly snaps, almost telling Tegan to 'just fuck me already.' But she's stopped when she feel setting unfamiliar.

Tegan has moved the toy up, so it's now sliding between her ass cheeks. Sara exhales, shaky. They've never discussed the possibility of anal sex before, but Sara thinks it might be exciting. Besides, when Tegan had agreed to help her act out this fantasy, Sara had pretty much given her the right to do what ever she wanted to her body.

Tegan pushed forward and Sara screamed. She forced her way past the first, tight rings of muscle and deep into Sara's ass. She could here Sara sons and feel them as they shook her body, sending a delightful sensation of vibration right to Tegan's clit.

Sara started sobbing louder. Tegan considered stopping for a moment to comfort her, to ask if she was adjusting to the foreign object invading her, but she decided against it. If Sara really wanted to stop, she would use the safe word.

Instead, Tegan grabbed her sisters hips and thrust all eight inches inside the submissive Sara. Sara was so tight and created so much friction Tegan thought she might explode. Even the thought of penetrating her twin hard, over and over again was almost enough to make Tegan cum.

Sara was still sobbing. Tegan knew she loved it when Tegan talked dirty and dominated her, so she tried her best. " Are you fucking kidding me? You're crying? Jesus Christ you fucking baby. I've hardly even started fucking you and you already can't take it. Why are you crying you little slut?"

"I-I-it h-hur-ts." Sara choked out. Tegan response was harsh and mocking.

"Aww, does it hurt? Is the wittle baby gonna cry?"

Tegan sped up her thrusts. She moves her hands to Sara's sides, where her ribs were visible. It shouldn't be possible, but she could've sworn she was even deeper now. Sara sobs turned to full fledged screams as Tegan mercilessly forced her way deeper and deeper into Sara's forbidden area.

"Ye - Yellow!" Tegan slowed down considerably at the use of that safe word. She let go of Sara's hips and instead put her hands on the mattress to support herself as she trusted at a reasonable pace. She kept this up for about a minute, when Sara spoke again, whimpering.

"R-r-red." Tegan stilled entirely. She didn't pull out, didn't finish her thrust, didn't even dare breath. She was still and silent. Looking down to where her cock met with Sara's ass, she noticed smudged lines of blood on the phallus.

"Oh my god, Sara, are you ok? Should I pull out?"

"No! Stay inside." Sara said. "I'll be ok in a minute. Can you put more lube on?"

Tegan nodded, but the gesture was list on Sara. She reached over to where'd shed put the lube on the floor next to her and uncapped it. She squeezed some onto her hands are applied it to the exposed areas of the strapon. The blood mixed with the gel and stained Tegan's fingers.

"Ok, you can go again." Sara said. "Green."

"Are you sure Sasa? You're bleeding."

"I know. I like it."

Tegan shuddered at the thought. She's known Sara had always been quite kinky, but until a few weeks ago when she asked Tegan to help her enact a rape fantasy, she hadn't known just how kinky she was. Who would've guessed that cute little cardigan-donning Sara was a bit of a masochist?

Either way, Tegan thought, it's fucking sexy.

She slid back in to hilt, easier this time because of the lube, and pulled back put so only the head was still in side her. She grabbed Sara's hips again and pulled her twin back onto her cock when she slammed forward.

Sara moaned. Tegan growled.

She repeated the action again and again, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in violently.

"Do you fucking like this you little slut? You like getting fucked in the ass so hard you bleed?"

Sara panted and ground from both the physical and mental stimulation.

"Yes, yes I like it."

"What? What do you like?"

"I like getting fucked."

"Go on. Where do you like to get fucked?"

"In the ass."

"Does it hurt?"

Sara nods rapidly.

"Is that why you like it?" Tegan asked, her voice so heavy with lust it could be considered pornographic.

"Yes."

"Good. Now say it all together."

"I like to get fucked in the ass because it hurts."

Tegan snarled, pulling Sara back again and focusing all of her energy into her thrusting.

"Such a good little whore. You're so fucking tight. Do you know how good you're making me feel?"

Sara couldn't stop moaning long enough to answer her.

"Your moans are so sexy. You're making me feel so good, Sasa. I'll make sure you get a reward."

"Thank you." Sara managed.

Tegan moved faster again, pounding into Sara's fragile little frame harder than should be possible.

"Has anyone else fucked you in the ass?"

"No."

"Has anyone been as big as me?"

"No. You're the biggest thing that's ever been inside me."

"So maybe you're not as much of a whore as I thought."

"I'm only a whore for you."

"Mmmm. Yes my little slut. Does that mean I can fuck you whenever I want?"

Sara nodded frantically.

"However I want?"

More nodding.

"I'm which ever hole I want?"

Again, nods.

"I'll make good use of you fucking whore."

Sara was still sobbing a little now, and wincingevery time Tegan thrusted in to the hilt, but she was moaning now too . Tegan felt the pressure rise inside her. Her orgasm was fast approaching.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum" Tegan said.

"Me too."

And they did. Tegan shook while she was still inside Sara, and Sara followed soon after. She sucked in a harsh breath when Tegan pulled out and unbuckled the strap on. There was more blood on it now.

"You ok?" Tegan asked, taking note of the red liquid on her ass cheeks. "I think you're hurt,"

"Yeah, I think something tore. I can't feel anything now though."

"Ohmygod baby I'm so sorry." Tegan moved herself up so she could kiss the back of Sara's neck, and proceeded to kiss everyone of her vertebrae. "You need to go see a doctor, okay?"

"And explain it to them how?"

"I don't know Sasa, just, please go."

"Ok Tee, tomorrow. I'll go tomorrow."

Sara nodded and kissed Sara's cheek. When her lips pulled away, Sara turned her face so there lips were touching.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry I hurt you Sara. I didn't mean to. I love you, baby. "

Sara smiled at her words and cuddled into Tegan's side.

"I love you too, Tee-Tee. Don't worry, it was totally worth it."


End file.
